EL AMOR DE MI VIDA
by Claudia Medina
Summary: Albert planea vengarse de su primo Terry, en lo que más le duele, Candy. Pero la vida le enseña una buena lección a este maestro de literatura. El amor está donde menos te imaginas
1. Chapter 1

Por Claudia Medina

El amor está donde menos lo imaginas

Capítulo 1

La luna se reflejaba en el Lago Michigan, el auto compacto de Albert estaba estacionado frente a él, sonidos de pasión ahogados y el rechinido de la suspensión del carro rompían el silencio del paisaje. El cabello castaño rojizo de Elisa se enredaba en la manivela de la ventana mientras su novio hacía alarde de la pasión que despertaba en él.

-¿Porqué me tocó el primo pobre? Solo me compró un par de zapatos…Terry el heredero al ducado también es guapo pero más chico que yo, tendré que conformarme con él, aunque esto me gusta, es muy bueno y además es guapísimo, me gusta, me gusta mucho- pensaba mientras Albert la besaba y decía que la amaba una y otra vez a lo que ella respondía "me gustas mucho".

Tratando de recobrar el ritmo normal de la respiración se recargaron en el respaldo, el quiso abrazarla pero ella argumentando calor lo impidió, mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

El rostro de Albert todavía tenía rastros de sudor que lo hacía brillar con los rayitos de luz que entraban por la ventana, sus ojos también brillaban y sus fosas nasales se agrandaban para tomar aire y oxigenar sus pulmones, volteó para admirar el cuerpo que acababa de ser suyo, se alisó el cabello rubio y volvió a suspirar.

-¿A qué hora paso por ti mañana?- dijo al acariciarle la mejilla.

-¿Todavía estás con eso? Por favor maduren, campamentos de verano, por Dios, esos es de adolescentes, todavía lo creo de Terry y su hermana pero ¿tú? ¿No te aburre ir con ese montón de chiquillos? Podríamos pasar la semana de otra forma- dijo sugerente al acercarse y besar su oído.- ¿Obligaron también a Terry aunque acaban de llegar de Inglaterra, tiene como 5 años de no ir?

-Claro ya conoces a nuestras madres no existe la palabra no para ellas en cuanto al orfanatorio se refiere, y mucho más al campamento de verano, cuentan con nosotros y contigo,- dijo al tocarle la nariz con el índice- porque eres parte del patronato

-Ay si mi Tía Elroy, me metió en todo esto…

-Pues que bueno sino no nos hubiéramos conocido.-sonrió.

-Si tienes razón Osito Teddy- dijo al acariciarle la nuca- que suerte de mi hermano Niel que ya se fue al campus de Yale, para acomodarse en su departamento. Bueno, que más,-dijo con resignación- pues a las 6:30 de la mañana- dijo al revisarse la uñas, una buena cantidad de su mesada la invirtió en su manicure.

- Ah y gracias, Osito por los zapatos, están lindos, siento mucho lo de la navaja, pero te prometo juntar para regalarte una en navidad.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, te amo- dijo con una sonrisa a fuerzas, al bajarse y subirse al asiento del piloto.

El aire del campo estaba lleno de energía, para todos, menos para Terry, su larga figura bajó del autobús, su madre trataba a toda costa bajarles esas ínfulas que el duque les permitía en las dos semanas que sus hijos pasaban en Inglaterra con los abuelos Grandchester. Con aire de "no me merecen" tomó su bolsa de equipaje y se volvió a ver ese paisaje que muy a su pesar le gustaba, le traía buenos recuerdos de cuando era niño.

-Ayuda con los demás equipajes por favor Terry- dijo Albert

-Si Señor, ¿algo más?- dijo sarcástico.

-Lo siento hermano, aquí todos somos iguales estamos en la democrática pero sobretodo republicana América… mister futuro duque de Grandchester- dijo al aventarle dos bolsas.- y aquí soy uno de los líderes y tu solo vienes como ayudante- dijo sonriendo. Con disgusto el chico moreno empezó a sacarlas del compartimiento, aventó la última la dejó caer a el suelo.

-Hey, con cuidado- se escuchó la voz de una chica molesta

-Lo siento, Miss Ricitos de Oro, del Hillton me corrieron como bell boy.

-Ya veo porque- dijo al revisar inmediatamente su bolsa cerciorándose que nada se hubiera roto.- Ay no mi espejo, se rompió. Si no sabes hacer las cosas mejor no las hagas- expectó. De reojo vio que Albert estaba batallando en romper una cuerda para bajar otras maletas.

-Toma, te presto mi navaja- le dijo al darle una navaja justo como la que estuvo a apunto de comprar la tarde anterior, pero prefirió comprarle el par de zapatos a Elisa.

-Gracias, bonita-dijo al tomarla.

-La navaja, no tú, Ricitos de oro- aclaró su primo inglés.

-Mira Mr. Ex Bell-boy del Hillton, me llamo Candice White, no Ricitos de Oro, y tu apreciación de mi físico me tiene sin cuidado Ok?

-Hola, yo soy Albert Andley y el bell-boy es mi primo Terry Grandchester- dijo Albert al regresar la navaja- Ah, y me refería a la navaja y a ti obviamente.- dijo al observar a la chiquilla de 13 años con el cabello rubio y entorcijado hasta la cintura, los ojos verdes y vivos, pero cubiertos por unos lentes, su look era medio hippioso, no vestía a la moda como las demás chicas. Ella sonrió levemente y se ruborizó.

-Ya ves, te ves más bonita cuando te ríes- dijo Albert

-Gracias, Ah, tu eres Albert, el líder, a tus ordenes, la hna María me dijo que me reportara contigo.

-Pues bien, bienvenida al equipo, como ya veo que se llevan bien, ustedes van a estar a cargo del comedor- dijo riendo y se dio la media vuelta, con eso tendría mas tiempo para estar con Elisa, le iba a caer bien a su primo trabajar con alguien que tenía los pies bien puestos en la tierra.

-Odio a Terry Grandechester- dijo Candy al entrar al dormitorio de las chicas y sentarse en su cama, Paty la chica que venía con ella en el autobús y con quien había simpatizado se asombró de la aseveración y preguntó

-¿Por qué?- dijo la chica de cabello oscuro y ojos azules brillantes.

-Es un odioso, me rompió mi espejo, este me lo dió mi mamá en mi cumpleaños.

-Lo siento, me apena mucho- dijo ruborizada.

Annie Bitter entró al dormitorio

-Candy, pudiste venir, que bueno, pensé que me iba a aburrir, ¿adivina quienes vinieron?

-¿Archie y Steve?

-Siiiiiii- gritó la chica vestida completamente a la moda al brincar de alegría

-Creo que alguien va tener novio… Archie me dijo en la escuela que tú le gustabas- aseguró Candy.- Mira, te presento a Paty, ella acaba de llegar de Inglaterra…

-Hola, yo soy Ann Bitter, ah, y Archie Cornwell está separado…-dijo sonriendo

-Patricia Grandchester-dijo la chica de 13 años – no te preocupes, lo primero que haré será saber quien es Archie y velaré mis encantos frente a él.- dio sonriendo

-¿Grandchester? Eres…

-Hermana de Terry, pero no te preocupes, yo también tengo la misma idea.

-Y prima de Albert…

-Asi es, nuestras madres, Eleonor y Rosemary Becker son hermanas, mi mamá se casó con el duque de Grandchester y mi tía Rosemary se casó con mi tío William… pero ambas fueron criadas en este orfanatorio.

-Pero Eleonor Becker es la ¿artista?- preguntó Annie

-Si, y vivimos entre los Angeles, New York y Londres…creanme no es muy divertido, no tienes tiempo de tener amigos de verdad y no te acoplas bien a ninguna escuela.- dijo con desgano mientras sacaba la ropa de su bolsa.

-Pero tenemos tiempo para pasarla bien, aunque estemos a cargo del dormitorio de las chiquitas- dijo Annie

-No lo siento, Albert me cambió al comedor, y mi pareja de trabajo es el hermano de Paty, que por cierto me cae muuuuy bien- dijo Candy sarcástica.

-¿Quién? ¿El bombón de largo cabello oscuro y enormes ojos azules que está allá afuera?, me dijo que le hablara a Ricitos de Oro.- dijo despistada.

-Gracias, soy yo. El deber me llama.- dijo al pararse y dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Poe?- preguntó Candy al sentarse junto a Albert que leía mientras comía después que el comedor quedó vacío, acomodó su plato junto al de él y brincó la banca para sentarse.

-Si, ¿Lo has leído?- preguntó asombrado que una niña de 13 años lo conociera

- Si, la que más me gustó fue la Casa de Usher. Buenísima, lloré cuando ella se despertó- dijo sonriendo.

-Bueno…- pensó por un momento- yo no lloré- rió

-¿Están muy divertidos?- dijo Elisa parada junto a Albert y su plato de comida en la mano- digo si están me voy a otro lado.

-Elisa, muñeca, siéntate- dijo al levantarse y tomar su plato y ponerlo en la mesa.

Candy se asombró de la esmerada atención del muchacho a su novia, era justificable, ella era bonita y con clase

-Te puedes hacer para allá, este es mi lugar-dijo la pelirroja autoritaria.

-Toma el mío Candice- dijo Albert.

-No está bien, ella quiere estar cerca de ti, a mi no me pasa nada con sentarme acá enfrente.- Lo hizo más por el chico que hasta ese momento de había portado gentil con ella.

-Hola, ¿Me puedo unir a la fiesta?- preguntó Terry al sentarse junto a Candy.

-Por eso me encanta estar de responsable en el comedor, comes al último…- Buena idea primo, hola prima ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien primo- le gustaba que Terry le dijera así, se sentía de la nobleza, lo que no sabía es que él lo hacía de forma sarcástica.

-¿Qué tal Londres?- preguntó asertiva

-Bien, como desde hace 400 años, por cierto te manda saludos.- su broma no fue seguida por nadie.

-¿Cómo es que has leído a Poe?- dijo Albert queriendo cambiar el tema al retomar la conversación con Candy.

-Bueno, mi mamá es maestra en la Universidad y pasa todo el día fuera de casa, mi papá es el contador aquí, en el patronato del orfanatorio…

-Anthony White, si lo conozco-dijo Albert

- Mi mamá es muy aprensiva y no puedo salir sola a la calle, así que empecé a tomar la única compañía que tenía en casa.

-¿La televisión o video juegos?- preguntó Terry divertido.

-No, los libros, en mi casa están prohibidos esos juegos y la televisión tiene horarios… la comida es vegetariana en su mayoría y no conocemos el sabor de la pizza de carnes frías congelada. Así es mi mamá- dijo sonriendo antes de dar un bocado.- resultado de la generación hippie.- aseguró al encogerse de hombros.

-Bueno si que eres una niña muy…. Rara… por no decir otra cosa- dijo Elisa, crudamente.

- ¿Aburrida?- preguntó Candice viéndola a los ojos seria.

Los primos quisieron salir corriendo, cuando dos mujeres empezaban una rivalidad era semejante a una guerra nuclear.

-Bueno a los chicos de tu edad no le gusta Puccini o ¿Cómo se llama Osito? – trató de justificarse para no lucir cruel frente a los muchachos.

Terry y Candy cruzaron por primera vez una mirada cómplice, compartían la misma idea, colgar a esa mujer del árbol más alto.

-Puccini es un músico muñeca, nosotros estábamos hablando de Poe, Edgar Allan Poe. – dijo Albert con paciencia y con algo de pena.

-Si, me parece que si, las chicas divertidas, no conocen la diferencia entre Poe y Puccini. En lo que se divierten no necesitan saberlo.

_-¡Wow!, ¡genial!, le calló la gran boca a Elisa Leegan, la más tonta de las chicas y vaya que conocía chicas como ella, con senos grandes y cerebro chico_- pensó Terry, esa niña empezaba a caerle bien, era más que una ratita de biblioteca, como lo parecía con esos lentes, la observó con cuidado por un momento y le pareció bonita, con carácter, única. Se quedó así como tonto viéndola.

-Pues si, tal vez, pero es más patético que ningún chico las besé.- dijo Elisa, tratando de ganarle a esa pobre insolente, ¡¿Cómo a ella, Elisa Leegan?!

-¿A que sabrían sus labios?- se preguntó Terry.

-Suficiente, Elisa,- dijo ALbert serio.

-¿Cómo? ¿Un beso como este?- dijo Terry antes de besarla en los labios sin decir más. Quería callarle la boca a Elisa.

-Candice White- se oyó la voz de la Hna. María- ¿Qué sucede?

Ven inmediatamente a mi oficina- dijo con autoridad.

Candy regresó a su cuerpo, con furia vio a Terrence y sin decir nada se levantó a obedecer la voz de la directora.

-Si tía, ya voy- dijo casi audible.

-Genial, es sobrina de la Hna María, tendremos problemas, de seguro están contentos con le que le hicieron a esa pobre niña- dijo Albert molesto al levantarse y seguir el camino de Candy hacia la oficina general.

ESTE FUE MI PRIMER ALBERT-FIC EN SI, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE..Y DISCULPEN ESA ESCENA CON ELISA PERO ERA NECESARIA PARA LA HISTORIA..DISFRUTENLA..REVIEWS POR FIS ;)


	2. Chapter 2

El amor está donde menos lo imaginas

Por Claudia Medina

Minific de Albert

Capítulo 2

**C**andice revisó que todo estuviera listo para la junta previa a que llegaran los niños al campamento, ahora era ella quien estaba a cargo como directora debido al internamiento inesperado de la hna. María en el hospital por una enfermedad cardiaca. Candy quería demostrar al patronato que no se habían equivocado al confiar en ella; aunque ignoraba que fue la única condición que Terry le puso a su madre para regresar ese verano de Inglaterra.

Ambos habían mantenido la comunicación por carta, si, el correo postal aunque a veces usaban el electrónico pero les parecía más divertido, era un juego que se daban el lujo de tener para saber noticias uno del otro. Cartas en las que Terry le contaba libremente de sus aventuras en Londres, de su curso de actuación que estaba tomando a escondidas de su padre, de sus amores… muy a su pesar, para él solo era eso una amiga, muy buena amiga, tal vez la mejor pero hasta ahí.

Candy se sentó en la banca afuera de la oficina justo donde cinco años atrás Albert se sentó junto a ella para consolarla del atrevimiento de Terry al besarla.

_**-**__**Candy, disculpa… mi primo es… ¿Cómo lo diría?- dijo Albert buscando la palabra exacta.**_

_**-Un perfecto idiota- dijo la chiquilla, con los ojos rojos llenos de enojo y las lagrimas aún en sus mejillas.**_

_**-Bueno, también- contestó con una sonrisa de lado- yo me refería a impulsivo- y fue entonces cuando abrió completamente su blanca sonrisa.**_

_**A unos cuantos pasos se paró Terry.**_

_**-Candice, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?**_

_**Albert se levantó de inmediato para dejarlos solos**_

_**-No por favor, no te vayas- extendió la mano para detenerlo, pero su cara la escondió en su cabello al bajar la cabeza.**_

_**El muchacho accedió y regresó a su lugar, con un movimiento de cabeza animó a su primo a seguir con su disculpa.**_

_**Se acercó y se puso en cuclillas para buscar en todo ese montón de bucles rubios una cara. **_

_**-Es que…- no quería hacer sentir mal a su primo pero la verdad era la única que podía poner en orden todo,- discúlpame, honestamente, a mi también me cayó mal el comentario de Elisa por eso yo… bueno… hice eso.**_

_**-Valiente manera, fui yo a la que regañaron…- dijo llorosa una voz que salía de todo ese manojo de rizos.- Y… ¿quién te dijo que yo quería o necesitaba que me besaran?…**_

_**-Yo pensé…- dijo desconcertado al sentirse herido en su autoestima varonil.**_

_**-Pues no pienses… es una muestra que no sabes hacerlo… además que tampoco sabes besar.**_

_**Albert reprimió una carcajada que completamente canceló al ver la mirada de acusación de Terry.**_

_**- Bueno, solo quiero decirte que ya hablé con la hermana María y le explique todo y si en algo te complace mi mamá lo va saber… no quiero pensar en que manera voy a pagar esto… ¿Te parece que empecemos de nuevo?...-dijo al extender su mano a quien parecía el tío cosa- Hola me llamo Terrence Grandchester.**_

_**Candy abrió la cascada blonda, se limpió la cara, y con gesto de dignidad aspiró su nariz y se aclaró la garganta.**_

_**-Candice White… y solo mi papá me dice Ricitos de Oro.-dijo al extender la mano y estrechar la del muchacho**_.

Candy sonrió al recordar ese episodio, con nostalgia

Se tocó los labios.

-Un penny por tus pensamientos-dijo Paty al sentarse.

-Espero que todo salga bien- dijo evadiendo lo que su amiga sabía de sobra.

-Si va a venir, Candy, si se lo prometió a mi mamá si viene, ay, amiguchis, ya debes decirle o insinuarle algo, no es justo que estés así- dijo Paty al subirse los lentes.- te pasas de romántica, tu príncipe azul no va venir en un caballo blanco y te va a pedir que lo ames, ya no hay.. de hecho solo en los cuentos de hadas… conociendo a los hombres… creo que nunca existieron tales príncipes… aunque mi hermano solo llegará a duque…- dijo sonriendo.

-Paty, Paty, nunca te compusiste- volteo a verla de reojo- vamos no tardan en llegar, ¿Annie ya está revisando los dormitorios?

-Yes, Sir, perdón…Madam- dijo Paty alineándose ante su superior.

La junta inicio con la noticia que tal vez Albert solo iba a asistir los dos últimos días porque estaba con los preparativos de su próxima boda con Elisa Leegan.

-Bueno, esperemos que el día que duren casados sean felices- dijo Candy con una sonrisa de medio lado, sabiendo que todos los que estaban ahí eran amigos de Albert y nadie congeniaba con su "linda" novia, que sus pleitos en los campamentos eran la anécdota a recordar el siguiente año.

- Bueno le dejamos el rapel a él y a quien se quiera apuntar... aviso, a quien me deje sola en esa actividad se las a ver conmigo a la salida- dijo bromeando- En fin cada quien sabe su plan a seguir…

-Perdón, señorita directora, ¿Puedo pasar? Lamento llegar tarde- Se oyó una voz varonil, estaba ahí en el dintel de la puerta con su adorable gesto arrogante. Candy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Pasa, entendemos tu tardanza, el compromiso no es conmigo sino con el equipo…- hizo un ademán para que se sentara el cual Terry obedeció.- si tienen alguna duda de cómo integrar a los niños o si quieren alguna ayuda para poner actividades, estoy a su disposición… hay que poner en practica lo aprendido en la universidad…OK?... Bien ¿todos listos? a trabajar.- dijo animándolos y dando por terminada la junta

-Hola Ricitos- dijo Terry al acercarse a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal el viaje?

-Bueno, fructífero, tengo el teléfono de dos azafatas…

Candy lo vio movió la cabeza de lado a lado

-Que bien, me alegro mucho

-Oye te ves diferente… tus lentes …los dejaste

-Si, fui candidata para una operación con láser… fue práctico

La observó por unos segundos, no había cambiado nada, su look intelectualoide con mochililla y sandalias seguía teniendo vigencia en su guardarropa, sus bucles eran más largos y brillaban con la luz que se metía por el ventanal, su perfume era a base de flores.

-Tienes unos lindos ojos verdes

- A que bien, no lo sabía..Gracias… Mr. Grandchester… tu área de trabajo será esta, el comedor porque no hay sala para teatro, está bien ¿No?

La semana transcurrió como ella lo había esperado, Paty y Annie hicieron buen equipo con ella, los demás se disciplinaron bien y Terry disfrutaba la clase con los niños más grandes aunque en momentos le pedía ayuda a Candy con el orden del grupo. Se divirtieron como enanos ya que de Albert ni sus luces así que Terry tomó su lugar en la actividad del rapel y Candy fue su ayudante… esa semana compensó todos los años que estuvieron solo carteándose… sin más pretensiones que disfrutar su amistad. Paty y Annie también pasaron buen tiempo con Steve y Archie que por fin tenían el gusto de estar un año sin la presencia de su prima Elisa.

-Fue una experiencia inolvidable, fuiste una gran directora, creo que el consejo del patronato te va a volver a endilgar este cargo.- dijo Terry antes de despedirse en la oficina.

-Bueno, mientras tenga tiempo y mis estudios en la universidad todavía me lo permiten…

-Y si tu novio no es celoso y posesivo…

-¿Novio?- preguntó asombrada

-¿Los muchachos de tu escuela están ciegos o qué?- preguntó inmediatamente Terry- eres genial, divertida, bonita… tus ojos lo dicen… si hay alguien por ahí…a Ricitos le gusta alguien… y sueña con él…. Lo ama…-decía en tonito como los niños hacían burla.- Si hay alguien ¿verdad? ¿No me lo vas a decir a mí que soy tu mejor amigo?

-Si- dijo seria- pero él jamás se fijará en mi ¿contento?- dijo tajante.

-¿Quién es?, tal ves yo pueda ayudarte…

-No lo creo, es demasiado tonto que no se da cuenta…- dijo al mirarlo a los ojos- se dio la media vuelta para tomar su bolsa y sintió como él rodeó su cintura y su voz ronca en el oído

-¿Soy yo? Candice soy yo, por favor dime que soy yo – dijo mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Ella se giró y su única respuesta fue un beso que aclaró la duda de él.

-Cuidado te pueden volver a regañar- dijo él sonriendo al abrazarla

-No creo, la directora me dio permiso- dijo al rodear su cuello con sus brazos.

**Seis meses después…**

Albert salió corriendo de aquel hotel de Chicago, su cara estaba roja y el aliento le faltaba, los pies volaban sobre la acera pero tuvo que detenerse de tajo para sostenerse de un muro, el mareo se hizo presente. Volteó a ver su mano derecha donde tenía arrugado el papel del anónimo que le dejaron en el parabrisas del carro.

-¡Idiotas! no… el idiota soy yo… todos estos años… solo he sido un juego… ¿Porqué el engaño? ¿Por qué hasta ahora? ¿Por qué con él? Maldita seas Elisa Leegan… maldito también tu traidor.

Siguió caminando como un zombi hasta llegar a su carro, se sentó y se recargó en el asiento algo le impedía respirar bien, trató de calmarse y pensar en frío.

-Tengo que saber que hacer, fríamente… esto no se debe quedar así… no se va a quedar así.

Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir solo 10 minutos tenía que estar fresco para la cita que tenía, el abogado del tío William lo había citado en previo a la junta familiar de los Andley y los Cornwell también estaban citados.

Su nombre completo era William Albert Andley en honor a su padre, Albert, que desafió a su familia, una de las más ricas de Chicago, por casarse con Rose Mary una chica hermosa y dulce que conoció en la Universidad, que trabajaba de mesera para pagarse sus estudios y apoyaba a su hermana Eleonor quien estaba picando piedra como actriz y lo que era "más deshonroso" es que ambas fueron criadas en un orfanatorio, por lo tanto fue desheredado a favor de su hermano William que nunca se casó. Ahora la familia completa se preguntaba como se iba a repartir la herencia cuando el Tío Will con su salud tan frágil llegara a faltar. Los Cornwell eran también sus primos, porque May Andley, su madre, era prima de Will y Albert pero siempre se acogieron en el seno de los Leegan, el apellido de la madre de Steven su esposo, ya que la matriarca la famosa Tía Abuela era muy posesiva y autoritaria así siempre fueron reconocidos por los Leegan no por los Andley.

Cuando Elisa y Albert anunciaron su casamiento la Tía abuela dobló las manos para dar su consentimiento solo por el apellido Andley, aunque de sobra sabía que era el hijo de la oveja negra de la familia y por lo tanto no contaba con el apoyo económico, en otras palabras, era el pariente pobre de ambos lados de la familia, que aunque se crió con cercanía a los Grandchester porque sus madres eran inseparables, en forma practica no le tocaba a futuro ni una moneda y lo que era peor un poco del título nobiliario de su Tío político.

Aún así trató de complacer a su mimada sobrina Elisa, al parecer era buen muchacho y muy guapo, tal vez con el tiempo se integraría a una de las empresas de la familia.

Un toque en el vidrio lo sacó de su sopor, era la cara que menos quería ver en ese momento, por él rompía con su propio puño el vidrio y la estrangulaba ahí mismo.

-Hola Osito Teddy, ¿Qué haces aquí? La cita es allá adentro para ver los últimos detalles de la fiesta- dijo alisándose el cabello que acababa de secar aprisa.

Hipócritamente sonrió con ternura y contestó el saludo

-Hola muñeca, vienes muy de prisa, ¿de dónde vienes?- dijo al salir del carro y cerrarlo con la alarma del llavero mientras la abrazaba apasionado.

-De… del salón de belleza… esas tontas creen que uno tiene su tiempo solo esperé a que me secaran rápido el pelo y me vine corriendo pero les dije: "mi osito me esté esperando y es un profesor de universidad muy importante no tiene tu estúpido tiempo… ni creas que voy a pedir tu me arregles el día de la boda."

-Ah ¿si? Pues que tonta muchacha… tratarte así a ti…Elisa Leegan –dijo con un cierto dejo de sarcasmo. Se separó de ella, sentía nauseas de su cercanía, pero fingió que la observaba para admirarla- No puedo negarlo, eres endemoniadamente hermosa… no entiendo porque vas a que te embellezcan…-decía mientras pensaba en cómo hacerla pagar. Todo ese amor que le tenía ahora era una mezcla de odio y asco, no entendía como esos labios por los que se moría ahora podían causarle repudio. Pero tenía que irse con mucho cuidado si no quería que se diera cuenta que él ya sabía la verdad. – Sabes, solo te acompañaré unos cuantos minutos… yo tengo… - dijo al rascarse la cabeza- una cita de trabajo… donde me ofrecen un mejor sueldo y la oportunidad de seguir trabajando en la universidad… todo por ti muñeca… para que tengas el mismo nivel de vida al que estás acostumbrada.

-Ay, lo sabía, que tú eres mi osito preferido…

-¿Porqué yo Elisa? ¿porqué quieres casarte conmigo?

-Ay, osito, es simple, porque tu eres perfecto y yo soy perfecta… y tendremos una vida perfecta… yo voy a ser tu distinguida esposa con una familia de renombre y tu vas a ser un profesionista exitoso…

-Ahora comprendo-dijo con una sonrisa fingida- que tienes visión del futuro muñeca, me gusta que estés tan convencida del paso que vamos a dar- la tomó de la cintura para avanzar al local donde los esperaban.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

El amor está donde menos lo imaginas

Por Claudia Medina

Minific de Albert

Capítulo 3

**Un año después...**

En la sala de juntas Candy- dijo Betty, la secretaria, a Candice antes de que dijera cualquier palabra que aunque quería; no podía porque subió corriendo los tres pisos por las escaleras.

-Buenos Días – dijo suavemente y entrecortado lamentaba llegar tarde porque era la cita con el nuevo coordinador y los aspirantes a ser su asistente en el siguiente semestre, ya estaba en su último año en la universidad y había estado cubriendo su servicio social ayudando como instructora en los talleres literarios, ese puesto lo quería porque le daría la oportunidad de tal vez asegurarse un lugar en el staff de docentes después de graduarse, para lo que contaba con el apoyo de sus papás, ya que su papá dejó de trabajar en el patronato después de lo sucedido y ahora también se encontraba dando clases en el área de Administración.

-Pasa Candy- dijo Mrs. Russo luciendo su gran estómago de 8 meses de embarazo gemelar- ya que estamos todos juntos, les voy a presentar al nuevo coordinador, él me va a hacer el favor de cubrirme mientras tomo mi licencia y mi permiso que durará hasta el próximo año escolar, por favor Candy dile al profesor que pase.

Candy que estaba en la orilla de la mesa se paró y abrió la puerta que daba a una salita de espera.

-Profesor, pase por favor- dijo al hombre que estaba sentado en un sillón de espaldas a ella. Candy volvió rápido a su asiento y de reojo solo vio que era alguien alto y alcanzó a percibir el olor de su elegante colonia.

-El es Mr. William Andley espero que todos se lleven bien y se apoyen mutuamente, aunque solo uno va a ser su ayudante personal los otros también van a apoyar en el equipo tanto en clases como en los proyectos que como academia tengamos.

Las chicas por inercia se sentaron derechas y se miraron unas a las otras, ese no era un coordinador era un dios del olimpo se dijeron tácitamente con la mirada. Pero la más asombrada era Candy, no por el buen parecido del nuevo coordinador sino por ser Albert con el que tendría que trabajar, lo sucedido la hacía sentirse incómoda.

Albert tomó un paquete de libros y legajos que venían envueltos en cinta adhesiva y trató de abrirlos pero no podía hacerlo, volteo a ver a Candy y con un gesto le pidió ayuda, de sobra sabía que ella siempre cargaba con su navaja. Candy buscó en su gran bolsa tejida con estambre grueso y sacó la navaja y se la entregó sin decir una sola palabra, no quería que los demás se dieran cuenta que ya se conocían y que después dijeran que tuvo ventaja sobre los otros. Lo que menos quería era estar de nuevo en chismes por los primitos.

-Gracias, señorita…- dijo Albert fingiendo no conocerla.

-White… Miss Candy White. Contestó seria.

-Un nombre muy dulce – bromeó y todos rieron.

-Sí, es un broma desgastada que siempre me hacen, doy gracias a Dios que mis hippies padres no me hayan puesto Rain o Apple – dijo al burlarse de ella misma, restándole importancia a la broma anterior.

La prueba escrita y el record de calificaciones indicaron que Candy era la indicada para ser la asistente.

-Bueno, no se que te parece William ella es la indicada- dijo Mrs. Russo al mostrarle unos papeles enfrente de los aspirantes que nerviosos se mullían las manos debajo del escritorio. -Pues presentó el mejor promedio de la prueba y tiene el mejor record de calificaciones… solo falta ver su desempeño… yo opino que le demos un tiempo de prueba y si da el kilo que se quede, de todas formas todo el equipo va a trabajar muy duro…

-Bueno, dulce Candy, ya tienes puesto- dijo Albert a Candy.

La nieve empezaba a caer, se podía ver por la ventana de la oficina de Albert.

-Yo creo que debemos incluir a Hawthorne, es muy importante aunque se incluya una obra mas corta de algún otro autor Al… perdón William- dijo Candy al tocarse la frente y el codo apoyado en el escritorio, aventó la pluma y suspiró.

-¿Ya te cansaste?- preguntó Albert sin levantar la mirada de sus libros acomodándose los lentes

-Si un poco, pero…

En eso la puerta se abrió abruptamente, la secretaria con su coqueta sonrisa los interrumpió

- Son más de las cinco… ¿Se van a quedar más tiempo Mr. Andley?

-No sé si la srita. White, pero yo si

-Ah es que les encargué comida china, porque yo ya me voy, mi novio ya llegó por mí- dijo tímidamente- es… que hoy es día de San Valentín.

-Ah si algo me dijeron los estudiantes- dijo despistado- claro Betty puede irse…

-Candy aquí tienes las tarjetas que te mandaron los estudiantes en el correo de San Valentín- dijo al darle un montón de cartas y tarjetas considerablemente grande.

-Gracias Betty- dijo al recibirlas.

- Y las suyas Mr. Andley están ahí – dijo al indicar con el dedo una caja llena de tarjetas, cajas de chocolates y peluches.- Y aquí está la comida- dijo al entrar con unas cajitas y palillos chinos en una bolsa de plástico y un par de botellas de agua mineral- espero que les guste.

-Gracias, que la pase bien.- dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

Después del portazo de felicidad que dio Betty, Candy empezó a ver los remitentes de las cartas, que iban desde un saludo amistoso reconociendo su labor como maestra hasta las más atrevidas confesiones de amor de parte de algún alumno o compañero del último semestre.

-Tontos- dijo al aventar esas cartas al bote de basura.

-Come Candy, tal vez por eso te duele la cabeza, no has comido- dijo Albert al cerrar su portafolio.

-¿Te sirvo?

-Yo puedo solo, gracias, tomas muy en serio tu papel de asistente.- dijo mientras tomaba una cajita y los palillos.-jamás he aprendido a usar esto, voy a ver si hay por ahí un tenedor.- Buscó en el pequeño gabinete donde tenía la cafetera y lo encontró. Candy también tomó su comida y como si nada empezó a usar los palillos.

-No te asombres, tuve una nana china que le encantaba la comida saludable que no tenía nada que ver con esta- dijo riendo - ¿nunca lo has intentado?, mira,- dijo al acercarse a él que seguía sentado en su silla y le tomó la mano para enseñarle- es como coges el lápiz, así, haces una pequeña palanca para tomar los pedazos de comida- decía lentamente. Albert pudo sentir su cercanía, su cálida presencia, dulce, suave, el aroma fresco de su perfume y de su aliento, por un instante vio su perfil casi perfecto, no era como lo recordaba, su rostro ya era el de una mujer hecha y derecha pero conservaba sus rasgos de niña; no había reparado en eso, su belleza era etérea, como la de un ángel.

-_Por eso Terry sigue enamorado de ella_- pensó, un flash back vino a su mente la noche en que Terry y Elisa anunciaron su compromiso, encontró un pequeño papel con el nombre de Candy escrito un sin fin de veces, puño y letra de Terry. Una idea surgió de repente-_Por fin el cielo se acordó de mi…Candice White eres mi as bajo la manga_.-aseguró en su pensamiento.

Albert tocó la puerta de la casa de Candy, después de ser aceptado con reservas de parte de Anthony, era común verlo por ahí, siempre con el pretexto de trabajo pendiente, y navegando con la bandera que él era algo totalmente diferente a su primo, solo esperaba que sus planes fueran viento en popa.

Una cabeza rubia totalmente embarañada y una cara rojiza en lo absoluto dormida le abrieron la puerta,

-¿Esa es tu idea de pasar el Spring Break?

-No, ahorita me arreglo, me pongo mi camiseta ombliguera, olvido ponerme sostén y en cuanto vea una cámara me la levanto…UUUH mi sueño dorado.- dijo somnolienta, vestía una bata de franela rosada con Hello Kitty al frente y en los pies tenía puestas una pantunflas del mismo personaje. – ¿Quieres pasar? Si lo vas a hacer disculpa el desorden, no me siento muy bien, es una fuerte gripa que me atacó.

-No te preocupes, solo vine por ti para ir juntos a la cita con la editorial para lo del libro de texto que planeamos para el siguiente curso.

-Ay si se me olvidó por completo… ¿podrías disculparme solo por esta vez? de verdad no me siento bien. ¿Quieres un agua mineral o café?

-Lo que sea está bien… si quieres yo voy por ella- dijo al encaminarse a la cocina que podría recorrerla con los ojos cerrados- ¿Tus papás?- preguntó caso gritando hacía la sala.

-Fueron a un Congreso a New York, les prometí que me iba a cuidar bien… - fue todo lo que se escuchó antes de un silencio que alertó a Albert, se asomó por la barra desayunador y alcanzó a ver el cabello rizado extendido en el suelo. Candy, Candy…- trató de reanimarla, pero al palmear su mejilla se dio cuenta que ardía en fiebre. La cargó y la llevó a su recámara en cuanto la dejó en la cama tomó el celular y le habló a Rose Mary que era enfermera en jefe del Hospital General de Chicago.

-Mamá… tengo un amigo que se desmayó y está ardiendo en fiebre… ¿Qué hago?

-¿Puedes cargarlo?

-Si

-Pues llévalo a la ducha y báñalo hasta que se le baje la fiebre... llama a un doctor rápido… llamame voy a estar de guardia cariño- dijo rápidamente al colgar el telefono.

Albert trago saliva, como último recurso trato de reanimarla pero fue imposible… mientras que buscó en su agenda del celular el nombre de David Martin un amigo del High School que ahora era médico, iba a presionar el botón para llamarlo pero se acordó que su físico era al puro estilo "latin lover" de la clase de Antonio Banderas, volteo a ver Candy y mejor buscó el nombre del doctor Benjamin Schneider, un viejo amigo de la familia y doctor de cabecera de los Andley.

Después de decirle la dirección al dr. Ben empezó a quitarle la bata y pudo ver el coordinado color menta de un sostén deportivo y unos boxers con su gatita preferida impresa.

-Vamos princesa, tenemos que hacer esto…-dijo al meterla en la tina de baño que estaba a medio llenar.

Mientras que le sostenía la cabeza con la mano libre le echaba agua en la cara, recordando como su mamá lo hizo alguna vez con Paty y él cuando tuvieron la famosa Chicken pots. Pudo ver su cuerpo blanco como la nieve, bien formado… ¡que diferente a la niña de 13 años que conoció! por un momento recordó cuando Elisa le reclamó la atención puesta cuando Terry y él la consolaban del regaño de la hna. María.

_-¿Qué clase de depravado crees que soy, Elisa? esa niña ni siquiera se ha terminado de desarrollar –dijo con la cara roja llena de indignación….mientras ella lo veía con su gesto característico de celos ficticios…_- recordó. - Solo una mente y un alma como la tuya pudieron pensar eso- se le escapó de los labios. Ahora tal vez no respondería de la misma forma, pudo darse cuenta de la plenitud de su belleza… ese cuerpo de mujer con cara de niña, mezcla mortal.

-Terry fue muy afortunado, serías difícil de olvidar Candy.

La secó, y la visitó de nuevo con una bata que encontró entre todos esos cajones de la cómoda. El timbre sonó y fue a abrir no sin antes cerciorarse al tocar la frente de la chica que la fiebre hubiera cesado.

-Candy, Candy-dijo al sacudirla suavemente para despertarla.- aquí esta el doctor, te va checar.

Candy se sorprendió al verse con una bata diferente y con el pelo algo húmedo.

-¿Me bañaste?- dijo alarmada y tapándose el torso con su edredón.

-No te preocupes no ví nada con morbo…

Ella suspiró de alivio…

-Solo con pecaminosa lujuria- dijo riendo al salir de la habitación.

-Señorita, su novio le salvó la vida, de no haber intervenido a tiempo estuviéramos hablando en otros términos y en el hospital.

Candy mejor calló, no tenía suficiente energía para hacer una discusión y permitió que el doctor la auscultara.

El doctor le dio a Albert la receta con los medicamentos y las indicaciones antes de abrir la puerta para salir…

-Con esa inyección que le apliqué… va a mejorar, sino es así llámame de nuevo, espero no tener que hospitalizarla…

-Gracias Doc, por venir, sé que está muy ocupado…

-De nada Al te conozco desde antes que nacieras, es más fui la primer cara que viste en este mundo… linda chica, parece buena, hoy en día las chicas no se asombran que sus novios las bañen- dijo riendo- dímelo a mi que soy ayudante del rabino, escucho cada historia… que para que te cuento… no la dejes ir pequeño Al… ese mismo consejo le di a tu padre cuando conoció a Rose Mary… y mírate estás aquí muchacho…- dijo al salir.

-Gracias Doc, voy a cuidar de ella…- dijo sin sacar de su error al doctor, por un instante fue una buena ilusión.

Candy estaba desconcertada, y muy apenada además de algo incómoda. Se recargó en la cabecera y cerró los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Mejor?- dijo Albert desde la puerta con charola en mano y una sopa humeante en ella.

-Ni creas, no tengo hambre- dijo al verlo acercarse.

-Pero si es la sopa mágica que alivia todo- dijo sonriendo mientras se sentó en la orilla acomodando la charola en el regazo de Candy.- Bueno, al menos es lo que mi mamá nos decía a Paty a Terry y a mi cuando nos enfermábamos….- dijo al bajar la mirada con nostalgia y un gesto de haber cometido un error al decir el nombre de su primo frente a la chica. Ella suspiró y dio una cucharada resignada, pero después su cara cambio

-Está muy rica y eso que no percibo los sabores… Albert…gracias – dijo al mirarlo a los ojos azules.

- De nada… sé que no es el momento, pero, ¿Cuál es tu versión de las cosas? ¿Te gustaría decírmela?

- Terry nunca quiso que nadie supiera de nuestra relación, de hecho se enojo cuando le dije que se lo había comentado a Paty… después un día… de pronto se desapareció… no visitas, ni llamadas ni cartas… nada… como un sueño del que despiertas de pronto a la realidad…hace unos días me encontré con Elisa que me restregó su compromiso con él… casi estoy segura que ella sabía de todo esto… de ti me dijo blalblalbla…bleblelblelble… ya te imaginaras las lindas palabras que salieron de su boca al recordar que fuiste tu el que canceló la boda unos días antes de que se llevara a cabo… que intentaste golpearla y que Terry era todo un caballero la defendió y que ahora le ofrecía su nombre…. Pero bueno solo el nombre porque justo dos días después fui a la cafetería que acostumbrábamos ir y encontré a Terry besando apasionadamente a una chica rubia de cabello liso, muy bonita por cierto.

Albert solo rió, no dijo nada

-Come para que te repongas… un día te voy a decir mi versión Candy…

-Cuando quieras, cuando tengas la suficiente confianza.

-¿Qué sientes por él, lo amas todavía?

- Lo quiero, antes que nada fuimos amigos y yo no puedo endilgarle a alguien lo que yo quiero que sea…y esa persona no, se fue por su propia decisión- dijo al quitarse el rizo estorboso de la cara- Terry fue por muchos años mi ilusión, pero yo no era… como decimos las chicas y yo "el amor de su vida".

-O sea lo perdonaste…- dijo con calma

-Sí, si no lo hiciera, la que más perdiera sería yo… piénsalo, el tiene que dividirse en dos para llenar algo que talvez no llene… yo nada ganaría con la amargura… estaría igual de vacía que él- dijo con una sonrisa apenas.

Ahora lo comprobaba, dentro de ese hermoso cuerpo había una hermosa alma, Albert la vio con admiración y un dolorcillo en su corazón, empezaba a dudar de que su plan fuera lo correcto.

_**Continuará…**_


	4. Chapter 4

El amor está donde menos te imaginas

Capítulo 4

Por Claudia Medina

La falda tipo hindú de Candy, le estorbaba para correr, con una mano trataba de detenerla y con la otra sostenía el hilo del cometa que volaba a gran altura, quería a toda costa ganarle a Albert que ya le llevaba la delantera corriendo como un niño junto al lago Michigan. Albert se detuvo para presumir su casi ya definitivo triunfo, se peleaba con el viento para mantener sobre su cabeza su cometa azul, la vio a lo lejos, suspiró profundo al ver ese enredo de rizos largos y rubios flotando a favor del viento, su cara iluminada irradiaba más luz que la del astro rey, su blanca y sincera sonrisa aún de lejos le daba calidez.

-Es oficial, te gané, Candy- gritó Albert sonriendo al ver que hizo un gesto de enojo.

-No se vale, tu tienes unas piernas muy largas y por eso me ganaste… además con esta falda…- dijo al renegar de su fresca prenda, mientras enredaba el hilo para bajar su cometa, dio un salto y gritó de alegría cuando se dio cuenta que el de Albert solo se elevaba un poco- pero yo te gané en altura- dijo son un gesto de presunción.

-Está bien, dejémoslo en empate- dijo al enredar a su cometa que le acababa de regalar Candy.

Se sentaron en la hierba para descansar, Candy buscó en su bolsa una liga para recogerse el cabello que ya lo traía suficientemente alborotado.

-Esto si es un descanso… con eso de los exámenes finales y promedios estaba ya harto- dijo al dejar el cometa a su lado.

-Aunque parezcamos locos corriendo… ya ves te dije que esto si era desestresante- dijo sonriendo al enrollar el hilo de su cometa y ponerle un piedrita para que no se volara. Sintió la mirada de Albert que le escudriñaba el rostro con su mirada azul y el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas y bajo la mirada.

- Mrs. Russo ya va a regresar pero solo ante grupo, al menos este año porque quiere tiempo para los gemelos.

-Tiene razón si yo tuviera esos bebés tan lindos quisiera estar todo el tiempo con ellos.

-¿Te gustan los bebés?- preguntó

-Si como prácticamente fui hija única cuando me case, si algún día encuentro a alguien… tú sabes… tener una familia con tres o cuatro hijos corriendo por la casa…

-¿De verdad?- dijo asombrado de las aspiraciones de la chica- pensé que querías escribir y dedicarte a tu vida profesional por entero…

-Si, amo lo que hago me gusta, pero me extraña que a estas alturas en el siglo XXI me preguntes si una mujer puede hacer las dos cosas.

-Perdón, me vi demasiado machista… siempre ha sido mi idea de familia, yo también fui hijo único… aunque Patty y Terry fueron como mis hermanos – suspiró con un poco de amargura- y bueno, también cuando me case me gustaría una familia grande… como la tribu Brady o algo así… Ok, no tanto- dijo riendo.

-Por cierto de Patty, estamos en planes de buscar un departamento para nosotras y Annie, por eso de no estar completamente solas y así compartir la renta.

-Ahh- dijo con cierto disgusto, no sabía porque de pronto unas cosquillas en el estómago lo molestaron, la sola idea que ella estuviera expuesta a la visita frecuente de Terry no fue de su completo agrado. El viento se llevó el cometa de Albert que terminó en las ramas de un árbol cercano, Candy de nuevo buscó en su bolsa y esta vez no le dio su inseparable navaja sino una cajita con un moño

-Sabía que el momento se presentaría, toma, este regalo lo preparé de despedida, porque pensé que ya no ibas a regresar después que Mrs. Russo regresara, pero como te quedas frente a la Academia de Letras, pues bueno tómalo como una bienvenida, te va a servir.

Albert abrió la caja y una navaja justo igual a la de Candy estaba en su interior, solo que esta tenía grabado su nombre.

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y sin pensarlo le dio un abrazo. Sus perfumes se mezclaron, él pudo disfrutar de las frutas en el pelo de Candy que le quedó frente a su nariz, así como las rosas de su perfume lo hicieron sentirse en el huerto del Edén, en cambio Candy al acomodar su cabeza bajo su barbilla, la esencia de maderas finas penetró en sus fosas nasales, que bien se sintió.

-Perdón, me nació darte este abrazo-dijo algo tímido como un adolescente, ella solo cerró los ojos y haciéndose para atrás, movió negativamente la cabeza dando el mensaje que no le diera tanta importancia y esbozó una sonrisa- Candy me gustaría que me acompañaras el próximo sábado a un evento, es muy importante para mi que me acompañes ¿Podrías?

-Si, no tengo nada que hacer excepto de darle de comer a Gardfield. Bueno, después de todo no puedo negártelo, te debo una, el otro día me salvaste la vida, según el doctor Schneider- dijo sonriendo.

-Ni te acuerdes de eso, bueno sí, si es a favor de que me acompañes…Es algo formal, no tanto, es un coctail.

-Es del patronato ¿verdad?

-Algo hay de eso, pero no seas curiosa… como amiga… y mi asistente en la universidad, para mi es importante que estés presente.

La casa Andley, la del Tío Willam, lucía en todo su esplendor, las fuentes murmuraban como arroyos al paso de los invitados hacía la gran puerta que parecía la entrada a un palacio. El verano no pudo hacer de las suyas en el jardín, los olores de las flores se mezclaban así como los colores. El viento cálido permitía que los escotes y las espaldas se lucieran, era una tarde perfecta, perfecta para todo, en especial para Albert y el tío William. Albert estaba nervioso no pudo pasar por Candy, ella como toda una chica moderna que estaba más allá de los formulismos sociales, aceptó de buena gana ir por sí sola. Como un niño en espera de un regalo volteaba a cada segundo hacia la puerta, no había querido moverse del hall hasta que ella apareciera, el piano tocaba música suave, algo sencillo mientras la pequeña orquesta terminaba por completarse. Albert vestía de traje y arrancaba más de un suspiro entre las damas que ya se encontraban ahí, pero él por lo pronto, de las únicas féminas de las que se rodeaba eran su madre y su tía Eleonor.

El Tío William se acercó ayudado por su bastón y le pidió un minuto para hablar con él en la biblioteca donde ya se encontraba Albert Sr, su padre. Al entrar los hermanos se abrazaron dejando atrás años de distanciamiento. Albert sr era solo dos años mayor que Wiliam y los dos a pesar de los años y la enfermedad del menor conservaban su gallardía y elegancia. Era una escena conmovedora aún para el más duro. Albert solo los observaba y trataba de tragar saliva para pasar el nudo que tenía en su garganta y se ayudó tomando un trago de la copa que traía en la mano. Algo inaudible hablaban entre sí los dos hombres mientras estaban abrazados y volvieron a darse un fuerte y largo abrazo. Después de separarse y limpiarse las lágrimas discretamente. Se dirigieron a Albert.

-Hijo, la verdad jamás pensé volver a pisar esta casa- dijo el padre de Albert.

- Fue una injusticia que prefiero que ya no se recuerde, pero tu padre Al, fue mi héroe, al renunciar a todo por el amor de Rose Mary y la vida que él decidió sin presiones de nadie…- decía mientras abrazaba a su hermano mayor- siempre fuiste un rebelde… yo me dediqué a complacer a papá, a ser todo lo que a ti te exigían y no querías hacer…- dijo con una sonrisa algo amarga… aún sacrificando mi vida personal, realmente deseaba ser lo que soy pero olvidé un punto muy importante de la vida, ahora no tengo a quien dejar lo que trabajé, ni con quien compartirlo… por eso sobrino, te digo delante de tu padre que hoy es el día, te voy a presentar como mi sucesor, hemos trabajado por más de un año, ya te di estos meses que me pediste para arreglar tus cosas personales, que en lo particular creo que involucran a una chica…- dijo sonriendo

-Pero tío, yo pensé que esta reunión solo era para que ustedes se reconciliaran… yo creo que no deberías… todavía…tío… yo siento que aun no estoy preparado

-Pero tu papá si, y yo también, contarás con nuestro apoyo, además también están tus primos Archibald y Steve que son también parte de esta nueva generación, pero quiero restituir lo que mis padres en su soberbia destruyeron, por prejuicios tontos, tú eres un Andley y eso no puede negarse, no te niegues, la verdad, yo ya tengo que dejar todo preparado.

Albert estaba asombrado, no sabía que decir, había llegado a la coordinación por sus méritos, tenía planes para llevarlos a cabo con Candy en la facultad, esperaba que esto se postergara hasta finales de año. Al ver a los ojos de su padre y su tío no podía quitarles eso, además, la idea de entrar como coordinador solo era parte de su plan para vengarse de Terry… ahora nada de eso importaba, Candy sin saberlo lo había hecho cambiar de idea, ahora con más razón, al ver en su padre y su tío lo que se sufre por una separación en la familia, para él, Terry era su hermano.

Un jeep avejentado se estacionó en la puerta del jardín, unos zapatos rojos bajaron, después unos blancos y al final unos azules de la mejor marca, al volante un chico rubio de bucles, ojos grandes y verdes de tez enrojecida por el sol mascaba un chicle mientras batallaba para volver a encender el auto.

-Ay, no de nuevo se acabó la batería, voy a tener que llamar a Jimmy para que me traiga una.- dijo el chico de 25 años mientras sacaba su celular de su apretado pantalón de mezclilla que sujetaba con un gran cinto vaquero del mismo color que sus botas.

-Bueno al menos llegamos- dijo Paty al acomodar su cabello castaño y totalmente alaciado a un lado de su pronunciado escote que hizo llamar la atención de Tom cuando ella se agachó para revisarse los costosos zapatos azules que quedaban a la perfección con su vestido de la casa Chanel.

-Espero que Archie ya este allá adentro ¿Cómo me veo? Ya me despeiné toda, no se porque no me dejaron decirle a mi papá que me mandara al chofer ya que no querían que yo manejara- dijo Annie algo molesta.

-Queríamos llegar- agregó Patty haciendo que Tom soltara una carcajada mientras le hablaba a Jimmy.

-Y yo, ¿cómo me veo?- dijo Candice al darse una vuelta y hacer que su vestido rojo levantara el vuelo de su falda y dejar ver sus piernas color marfil. Un carro último modelo pasó por la reja y se detuvo para identificarse con el guardia, unos ojos azules disfrutaron de aquel bello espectáculo. Era inevitable con el color del vestido se veía a kilómetros y su figura se marcaba perfectamente.

-Señorita Patty necesitan algo- preguntó el otro guardia al ver que ese jeep que para nada encajaba con el resto de los automóviles estaba totalmente parado.-Lo siento pero tiene que mover su… carro señor.

-Lo haría con gusto solo que no se mueve- dijo Tom.

-¿Podría ayudarlo a moverlo a un lugar seguro hasta que venga la nueva batería?- dijo amable Patricia.

-Claro-dijo el guardia.

-Que les vaya bien – dijo Tom al cerrarle el ojo a Patty y saludar con su sombrero vaquero justo antes de empezar a empujar al lado de los guardias el jeep.

A mitad del jardín, Candy ya odiaba los zapatos que le había escogido Annie, pero justo antes de entrar por la gran puerta enderezó los hombros como en la clase de ballet le enseñaron cuando era niña, se acomodó sin éxito unos bucles rebeldes que salían de su peinado recogido y revisó que el collar de perlas que su mamá le prestó estuviera en su lugar. Al momento de cruzar el umbral de inmediato el trío de chicas llamaron la atención, pero la sensación fue "The lady in red". Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Albert que fue demasiado obvio para RoseMary.

Albert fue directo a recibir a Candy, ella quedó sin habla al verlo acercarse, por algo extraño sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Cruzaron el Hall ante la mirada de todos, la llevó a saludar a RoseMary y a su padre, obviamente al tío William. El Duque y Eleonor también la saludaron ya que desde niña la conocían y hacía dos días que compartía el departamento con su hija.

La música empezó y Albert invitó a Candy a bailar

-Solo ésta, porque los zapatos me están matando

-Que bien porque yo no sé bailar- contestó Albert- pero no debo de defraudar a mi asistente que si sabe bailar. A media pieza ambos sintieron que una mirada los observaba con detenimiento, voltearon hacia la puerta y la presencia del nuevo matrimonio llamó la atención era su primer aparición en público. Parecían una pareja salida de la alfombra roja de los oscares, ambos bien parecidos, elegantes, distinguidos, pero sobretodo el invisible anuncio sobre sus hombros de ser los nuevos Duques de Grandchester. Elisa deslumbraba y con felinos pasos bajo los escalones, tomada del brazo de Terry que no traía buena cara, aún más al pasar junto a la pareja de rubios que siguió bailando tratando de ignorarlos. Candy había bajado la cabeza tratando de ocultarse en el hombro de Albert, pero él le dijo al oído que la levantara, lo hizo justo en el momento en el Terry pasó y pudieron cruzar sus miradas. Él dijo tanto en tan solo unos segundos y con resignación dirigió ahora sus ojos hacia delante, viendo ahora los ojos de su madre, quien no entendía la tristeza reflejada en la mirada de su hijo si se suponía que estaba en los mejores días de su vida.

-¿Quieres salir al balcón?- preguntó Albert al oído a Candy.

-Si me ayudaría un poco de aire.

El piano tocaba "Bésame mucho"

-Sigamos bailando nos calmara-dijo Albert al volverla a tomar de la cintura. Candy aceptó y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él, ya que el hombro aún con tacones no lo alcanzaba, buscaba el apoyo de su amigo, pero "eso", ese "algo" volvió a aparecer, estaba nerviosa pero a la vez al cerrar los ojos sintió que no había mejor lugar en el mundo. Albert, batalló para que su estómago se acomodara de nuevo en su lugar, el verlos juntos aún le causaba ese efecto, pero fue inútil, ahora sentía que miles de mariposas volaban en su interior. La cercanía de Candice, su suavidad, la forma en que se acomodó en sus brazos, parecía como si las piezas de un rompecabezas por fin embonaran perfectamente. Suspiró y de nuevo el olor de su perfume llenó sus pulmones, un calorcillo invadió su cuerpo

-¿Sabes como se llama esa canción?

-No- contestó Candy sin moverse y sin abrir los ojos.

-Se llama "Bésame mucho"- dijo con voz ronca al oído de ella. La separó de su pecho y levantó su cara de la barbilla con su dedo índice- Candy…- dijo al ver su rostro, blanco como la nieve, había lágrimas presas en sus ojos que los hacían parecer dos grandes mares, pero su gesto se suavizó aún más al fijarlos en los de él, también le decían tantas cosas como los otros ojos azules de hacía un momento, pero estos eran diferentes, podía pasarse la eternidad perdida en ellos- Candy… esa canción dice… "bésame mucho que tengo miedo a tenerte y perderte después…bésame"…-dijo mientras se inclinaba para acercarse a su boca.

-Albert yo… te…- pero la dejó terminar la frase, jamás imaginó que fuera el paraíso, la estrechó contra sí y la levantó en vilo sin dejar de besarla y tocó el cielo cuando Candy respondió el beso.

-Ya es suficiente Albert- gritó Terry antes de tomarlo del brazo y separarlo de Candy.- No permitiré que la sigas engañando, yo fui un estúpido… y la perdí, pero no dejaré que por ninguna venganza entre nosotros la hagas sufrir.

-¿Qué te pasa Terry? ¿Estás loco?- gritó Candy.

-Lo que pasa es que si estoy loco y si tú quieres dejo todo en este momento…

-¿Qué es todo Terrence? ¿Tu esposa, tu título o tu amante?- dijo Candice seria y con lágrimas corriendo por las mejillas.

-Dije todo, con solo que me digas que me sigues amando, yo te amo y te amaré por siempre… has sido lo único limpio que he tenido.

-Terry- fue solo que pudo salir de su boca. Tomó aire- explícate Terrence, Albert…

-Dile, Albert, dile que es un venganza, por encontrarme aquella vez en el hotel con Elisa, fui yo quien te dejó el anónimo,- dijo con la cara roja y desesperación- lo hice para que te dieras cuenta con que clase de mujer te ibas a meter… que se revolcaba con tu primo cuando estaban preparando la boda… ella siempre me coqueteo a tus espaldas… quería mi titulo… y lo admito, me casé con ella para restregártelo en la cara por no haberme creído a mí que soy tu hermano… pero tu decidiste darme en lo que más me dolía… sabías que a la única mujer que he amado es a Candy.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó, Candy volteo a ver a Albert buscando un gesto, algo que le dijera que lo que estaba diciendo Terry era mentira. Ella rompió el silencio.

-Creo que es muy tarde Terry, yo te quise mucho, fuiste mi ilusión por muchos años…

-Perdóname Candice- dijo al acercarse y tomarle las manos.

-Te perdoné desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo al acariciarle la mejilla como gesto de misericordia, viéndolo como a un niño que pedía perdón por una travesura- puedes quedarte con tu esposa, con titulo y con tu amante, esa fue la vida que tu elegiste, elegiste sacarme de ella como a alguien a quien amar de verdad…y ahora, sinceramente, no sé si yo te hubiera amado de verdad, cuando estoy sintiendo…- se detuvo- lo que estoy sintiendo por alguien… por otro lado,- hizo un gesto de dignidad, ¿Quién te dijo que yo no estaba de acuerdo con Albert? Tengo razones para quererme vengar también…sobre todo por tu mal gusto para escoger esposa…- sonrió con un gesto de dolor y amargura… lo siento… todo fue planeado por los dos… ¿verdad Albert? Ay no me digas que te querías quedar con todo el crédito- dijo sarcástica, lo vio inquisitivamente a lo que el no contestó y mantuvo su mirada en el suelo- ya lo tienes como lo querías… así, con el orgullo por el suelo y el corazón desnudo en la mano… podemos reírnos hasta que queramos- dijo seria- tal vez esta noche durmamos con la conciencia tranquila y con el alma satisfecha de venganza ¿verdad?... el error tuyo Terry, es creer que sigo siendo la estúpida niña a la que le robaste un beso en aquel campamento y con un lo siento ya está todo arreglado… pues no, las personas cambiamos… no soy tan buena como me imaginas en tus sueños… puedo ser tan o más cruel que la misma Elisa Leegan si me lo propongo. Bueno, Albert, aquí terminamos nuestro trato, te recomiendo que te amigues de nuevo con tu primo, no se pueden borrar años de convivencia y de amor de hermanos por dos mujeres una ambiciosa y otra rencorosa por más hermosas que las consideren- fingió una sonrisa, tomó su bolsa de mano y trató de salir corriendo, pero Albert la detuvo del brazo.

-Déjeme Mr. Andley- lo vio con furia a los ojos.

-Vamos al jardín, tenemos que hablar Candy.- le dijo al oído.

Ella respondió de igual manera al oído- No hay nada que hablar, ¿a ti quien te asegura que yo misma no te use para llegar a esto?, dejemos las cosas como están, Mr. Andley.-dijo con un tono de autoridad.-Que quede claro, yo lo usé para llegar a esto no sienta remordimientos, estamos a mano.

Caminó aprisa, se topó con Annie y le dijo que se verían en el departamento, la chica se extrañó de ver a su amiga con la cara llena de lágrimas. Tan solo salió de la casa se quitó los zapatos para poder correr, Albert iba tras ella después de que el mismo Terry le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

-Está mintiendo, alcánzala, no la pierdas hermano.

Albert corrió pero fue alcanzado por Archie que le dijo que el Tío William lo mandaba llamar al salón, a lo lejos solo vio que ella se abrazaba de un vaquero rubio que la consoló y le dio un beso en la mejilla, la subió a un viejo jeep y se fueron, todo parecía planeado.

Fue la noche más inquietante que había tenido, ni siquiera se comparaba al insomnio del día en que encontró a Terry con Elisa en ese hotel, esto iba más allá, en el fondo a pesar de que la relación de Elisa había durado años y la quería, siempre hubo algo en el fondo que le decía que era usado por ella, pero Candy, parecía tan sincera, aún así el solo pensar que jamás la vería, le secaba la boca. La cama parecía de clavos o una plancha caliente que lo hacía moverse de un lado a otro, abría los ojos y se quedaba pensando una y otra vez las palabras que ella le dijo "yo misma lo usé para llegar a esto", pero terminaba recordando su beso, la imagen de su cuerpo en la tina de baño cuando la ayudó con la fiebre, su cara iluminada con su sonrisa corriendo con el cometa, en la oficina, en clase, cuando se quedaban hasta tarde trabajando y bebían litros y litros de café mientras charlaban para no dormirse, cuando por primera vez compartió con ella una pizza congelada, cuando él tuvo que aguantarse en comer toda una semana la comida vegetariana que ella llevaba de lonche y la compartía con él. De pronto, escuchaba la voz de Terry "está mintiendo, tú no la pierdas". Pensaba en la relación con su primo, en que aún sabiendo que él la amaba le decía que no la perdiera… después como un rayo esa imagen, de ella con ese vaquero, abrazados. Por su parte Candy pasó la noche llorando, Annie y Patty solo se limitaron a escuchar sus sollozos sin saber a ciencia cierta que fue lo que sucedió. Así estuvieron por una semana.

El lunes por la mañana Candice salió temprano, era el primer día del curso de verano, no sabía que iba a hacer cuando lo viera, sentía un nudo en la garganta y un hueco en el estómago, pero la responsabilidad era primero, ya había ensayado como le iba a decir que su relación se limitaría al campo de lo profesional. Tom se ofreció, más bien, la persiguió por dos cuadras para que le permitiera llevarla a la universidad.

En el ventanal de la oficina de la coordinación Albert esperaba nervioso a que esa melena rubia se aparecieran en el campo de visión allá abajo, de pronto un jeep se estacionó en la entrada era ese mismo que le quitaba el sueño, así como el mismo vaquero que no solo la bajó de la cintura del jeep sino le dio vueltas y la besó en la frente. Con ganas iría a romperle la cara en ese instante, entonces oyó la voz de Betty la secretaria.

-Ay mire Mr. Andley, ya llegó Candy, con Tom…- dijo con voz melosa y enternecida- se ve que se llevan muy bien ¿verdad?... se quieren mucho…ay…-suspiró- él está guapísimo- dijo la chica con unos folders abrazados- que diera yo por que él me abrazara así…

-Betty, no tiene cosas que hacer, a mi no me interesa la vida sentimental de mis compañeros- dijo disgustado, quería que esa mujer se callara

-Bueno Mr. Andley…- dijo la chica justificándose- solo dije que me gustaría que Tom me abrazara así… aunque siendo en el caso de Candy no creo que se valga porque es su hermano… aunque con gusto me convertiría en su cuñada…- sonrió

-¿Qué dijo?

-Aquí entre nos, espero que no se lo diga a Candy porque me moriría de vergüenza…con eso de que ya rompí con novio… pues estoy en busca de uno nuevo…

-No, lo de antes

-¿Que es su hermano? ¿Qué no se ve? están igualitos y son igual de buena gente…

Betty por primera vez se quedó sin habla al sentir que su jefe le dio un beso en la mejilla efusivamente

-Gracias Betty, salvaste mi vida…

Le hablan de coordinación- dijo un alumno a Candy cuando recién entró al salón de clases. Para lo que Candy contestó solo con un gesto de disgusto, ya se imaginaba que Albert estaría ahí. Al entrar ya traía su cara de disgusto preparada y su discurso en la punta de la lengua listo para salir.

-¿Qué quiere Mr. Andley? Estoy en clase- dijo al entrar furiosa. Para su sorpresa era Mrs. Russo la que la recibió.

-Candy, amaneciste de mal humor ¿Qué pasó?- dijo calmadamente.

-Perdón Mrs. Russo, es que…

-¿Buscabas a Mr. Andley?... mira por cierto aquí está...- dijo sonriendo- nos habló para tener una pequeña charla a cerca del curso…

-Buenos días Mrs. Russo, buenos días Miss White- dijo serio y aparentando que nada hubiera pasado, frío distante. Bueno les hablé para informarles que yo me voy a tener que ausentar por lo menos dos semanas, creo que es una buena noticia para algunas personas – dijo mirando a Candy pero inmediatamente dirigió la mirada a la otra maestra- así que, de sobra está dar instrucciones, saben perfectamente lo que hay que hacer… sería tonto de mi parte decirlas…- siguió hablando serio y concentrado en el trabajo, de pronto Mrs. Russo interrumpió

-Disculpen…- dijo avergonzada- esto de la lactancia es toda una odisea, perdón… Al, yo me pongo de acuerdo con Candy… tengo que salir urgentemente- dijo al salir corriendo al baño al sentir que su blusa ya estaba mojada.

Candy y Albert se quedaron viendo uno al otro por un minuto, Albert caminó a la puerta para asegurarse que ella no saliera

-Candy, tienes que escucharme…

-Si es referente a lo académico si, si es personal ni se moleste Mr. Andley- dijo al ponerse a la defensiva y en pie.

-Candy, por favor, aún el condenado a muerte puede pedir un último deseo, escúchame.

-Tiene solo cinco minutos, aunque eso no cambiará nada de mi nueva percepción de usted.

-Candice, fui un idiota…

-Vaya, por fin de dio cuenta- ella interrumpió

-… acepto que quise vengarme y que esa era mi idea original, pero al irte conociendo… yo no te conocía a fondo… los que siempre fueron tus amigos fueron Terry y Patty… yo siempre viví a la sombra de Elisa… primero como colaboradora y luego como compañera, después como amiga… fuiste ganando terreno en mi vida… tus ideas, tus actitudes, todo … yo no iba a hacer efectiva la idea de la venganza, de hecho tu sin saberlo me habías convencido de no llevarla a cabo… cuando me dijiste todo eso de que lo habías perdonado…yo mismo en ese momento en que los vi juntos… los perdoné… por eso te llevé al balcón esa noche, observé tu reacción al ver a Terry… y supe que ya había llegado el momento de decirte lo que has despertado en mí… y eso es todo… fue algo que sucedió… merezco que me desprecies, pero te pido algo de misericordia..

- ¿Ya terminó?- dijo ella seria- lamento que todo haya salido así… si en algo me aprecia le pediría que nuestra relación solo sea profesional… con su permiso, tengo un grupo que me está esperando para tomar clase- dijo al darse la vuelta y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Una fuerza mayor a su voluntad la hizo volver a abrir la puerta que al mismo tiempo abría Albert para seguirla.

-¿Quiere oír un buen chiste? Mr. Andley. A lo que él solo estuvo a la expectativa.- Yo llegué a enamorarme de verdad- dijo con un nudo en la garganta- pero ya es muy tarde…

-Candy…-dijo el al tomarla del brazo para que entraran de nuevo a la oficina.

-Si usted me toca, lo acuso de acoso sexual Mr. Andley- dijo con una mirada determinante. Caminó lo mas aprisa que pudo tratando de no llamar la atención pero Albert iba tras ella como una sombra sin decir nada y guardando una distancia muy estrecha entre él y ella. Para los demás no era extraño siempre andaban juntos. Candy pensó que al llegar al salón de clases sería llegar a un lugar a salvo pero no fue así, él entró con ella y se sentó en una silla, aparentando que estaría revisando la clase.

-Buenos días chicos,- dijo Candy- disculpen la demora, le prometo que no sucederá de nuevo- les presento al coordinador quien no lo conozca, él es Mr. William Albert Andley.

-Buenos días chicos, sigan con la clase, solo imaginen que no estoy aquí- dijo sonriendo – solo estoy revisando como empiezan alguna clases… Siga Miss White – dijo con una sonrisa retadora a la que Candy respondió con otra sonrisa hipócritamente cortés. Empezó la clase escribiendo su nombre en el pizarrón, entregó los planes de trabajo, la forma en como iba a calificar, les dio confianza a los alumnos para que expresaran lo que esperaban del curso y hablaran de algunos de sus autores favoritos, finalmente escribió en el pizarrón a grosso modo como le gustaría que presentaran su trabajo final que se entregaría al final de las siete semanas. Albert se mantuvo callado, admirando cada movimiento, cada gesto, se sentía como cuando tenía seis años y se enamoró de Miss Campbell su maestra de primer grado.

-Alguna pregunta- dijo Candy al dejar el pedazo de gis en el borde del pizarrón. El único que levantó la mano fue Albert

-¿Tiene un comentario Mr. Andley?

-Si Miss White, la felicito su clase promete ser muy interesante, pero solo veo un pequeño pero trascendente error en lo del trabajo final.

-Bueno creo, que eso lo podríamos discutir…

-No, es ahora, porque le concierne a los alumnos y cometerían un grave error.

-¿Cuál es Mr. A?- dijo un alumno.

Albert se puso de pie y se dirigió al pizarrón donde Candy había puesto los datos de la portada del trabajo- el error está aquí, en el nombre de la maestra…

-Disculpe Mr. Andley pero sé perfectamente escribir mi nombre- a lo que los estudiantes hicieron un sonido de acusación, entendiendo que empezaría una discusión entre los maestros.

-Si White está bien escrito, pero ese no será su nombre al finalizar el curso- dijo al tomar el gis y tacharlo.

-Ah si, ¿Quién lo dice?

-Yo- dijo determinante.-

-¿Porqué lo asegura?

-Porque se va a casar

Los alumnos se acercaron para ver atentos.

-Ah ¿usted leyó mi horóscopo en la mañana? Y según usted ¿Cuál sería mi nuevo apellido?.

Albert tomó de nuevo el gis y escribió sobre la tacha "Mrs. Candice Andley" Un claro "aaaaaa" de las alumnas se hizo sonoro. Candy volteo tratando de callarlas, vio Albert frente a ella y no sabía que hacer, su corazón empezó a latir aceleradamente y las manos le temblaban, por eso las ocultó en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Miss Candice White ¿se casaría conmigo?- dijo Albert con la mirada más dulce y llena de esperanza que nunca había visto.

-¿Porqué habría de aceptarlo?

-Candy… los dos buscamos el amor en lugares equivocados…- dijo al tomarle las manos que las tuvo que jalar de su escondite…-el amor está donde menos te imaginas…-dijo con una sonrisa de lado- tienes que aceptar porque yo te amo y tu a mí… tengo que salir de viaje en una hora, pero quiero irme con la certeza de que al regresar estaré en mi boda… no puedo esperar más no hay nada que esperar

-Pero ¿Porqué esa certeza de que soy yo?- insitía

-Porque si de algo estoy seguro en este momento y para siempre, es que tu eres el amor de mi vida- dijo al tomarla de la cintura y plantarle un beso al que ella no puso resistencia. Un grito general se escuchó. Por la ventana Betty y Mrs. Russo observaban la escena.

-Estuvimos bien ¿verdad?- dijo la joven secretaria.

Candy con la cara roja de la pena entre los gritos y el sentir el amor de Albert, hizo un ademán con la mano para que guardaran silencio, todos obedecieron para saber la respuesta de su maestra.

-Pues, jóvenes, creo que van a tener que cambiar mi nombre – dijo sonriendo. Dándole un beso a su nuevo prometido.

Fin

Espero que les haya gustado este minific de Albert. Y lo hayan disfrutado al igual que yo.


End file.
